Hikaru no Aishiteru- Re
by Windying
Summary: Hikaru and Akira were soulmate. But their parents keep it a secrets from them. What will they do when they meet each other and fall in love with one another but they both knows that they're engaged to someone already. What will happen? What about Sai?


_**Title: Hikaru no Aishiteru- Re**_

_**Author: Windying**_

_**Beta: DarkAngelTears**_

* * *

Summary: Hikaru and Akira were soulmate. But their parents keep it a secrets from them. What will they do when they meet each other and fall in love with one another but they both knows that they're engaged to someone already. What will happen? What about Sai?

Disclaimer: For the rest of this story, Hikaru no Go does not belong to Windying. Any characters belong to its rightful author. Thanks.

Inspired by Kiraya sakira who wrote Yaoi Betrothal.

* * *

( )+( )+( )+( )

**CHAPTER ONE**

_10 years ago._

Two couple were meeting in a café full of sweet smells and displays of cakes on the windows. People were talking all around them as they all seats quietly on their table. The two women were looking at the menu while the other two-man, one in business suit while the other in kimono, seats quietly beside their wife.

As a girl in a pink and blue apron with a kanji character, sun and mountain, came to their table with a notepad, she asked,

"May I take your order?"

The two women look at their husband then softly give out their orders.

"I will take two beef-steak in miso sauce and a soft soup. As for drink, just tea is fine for me. And water for my husband." The women who seat beside the business man order softly. The girl jogged down the orders.

"I take one set of traditional breakfast with green tea and one set of english toast with herbs teas." The other women orders for her husband and herself.

"Is that all I can give you?" Asked the girls in apron. They all nodded. Then the girl repeat back their orders to them and left, telling them that their orders would be in shortly.

As the girl left, the table turned back to its original quietness. For both couple don't know where to started. As minutes past by, the man in kimono started.

"Shindou-san, is this a wise choice for them. What if they're both girls or male?" Asked the slight order man in kimono. The other couple look at one another before turning to face the other couple.

"Yes. Touya-san. We been having those dreams for months. My father told us to go to the temple and we did. The head priest have fully told us the truth. We have all the times to think about our decisions. Now all that left is to accepted them." Replied back the man named Shindou as his wife nodded her agreement. Even if her husband is against it, she herself would do anything for her son and his soul-mate.

"We both been having those dreams too. My families are from a quiet old generations so my father knows about the dreams. At first, he was worry until he talked to our relatives and confirmed those dreams meaning. It seems like those two are mean together whether they like it or not. They are soul-mate. If, when the time comes and they didn't like one another, then it is their decisions to break it off. We both fully support their decision then. But if,regardless of gender, they loved each other, then all the more great." Replied back the man named Touya. His wife smile and nodded her agreement.

They all smiles at their decisions and nodded understanding. Just then the girl in aprons came with their orders and sets their meal down respectfully to their orders. They all eats and chats quietly with manners. An hour after they finished their meal, they all have a serious talked. Then soon they all left and make their ways to their own homes.

* * *

Hikaru was going through his grandfather's shield antic, searching for anything that can be use so that he can sell it.

"Hikaru, are you sure that we can be here? what if your grandpa got mad at us for doing this?" asked Akari who happened to caught him sneaking away to his grandpa's house. So she come along.

"I can't help it. Beside, grandpa's not going to noticed unless you told him anyway. Last time that he make me clean this antic, I saw a couple of old things that could be sold for some cash, beside my parents cut my allowance since I only got 8 points on the social test this week. And I need the money to buy a surprise for my so called 'fiancee' that I had never met. Oh, here is it," Hikaru said as he pull out a old broad with dust all over it.

"Hikaru, what's that?"asked Akari who was just standing there doing nothing but was making her way to where Hikaru put the broad down and was looking at it.

"Is a go broad" he answered as he wrapped the dust off the broad, coughing in the process.

"An goban?" asked Akari puzzling while wondering how Hikaru know that.

"Yeah. Grandpa got it from his older brother who brought it from a pawn shop because of a rumour. So, after he died, grandpa have to take care of it. Sometimes he make me clean the antic and I saw it. But he told me to never touch it. Why, I wondered." answered Hikaru as he scrubbed the surface hard on a corner. Akari, noticed this, raised an eyebrows in question at Hikaru's action.

"Hikaru, what are you doing scrubbing the poor thing that hard for?" she asked innocently, not knowing that she was asking the fateful question.

"Huh? I was trying to get this stain off, but is not disappearing. argg..." Hikaru answered as he scrubbed harder. Feeling frustrated at his effort, is like the stain was making fun of him.

Bending over, Akari take a look at the broad and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Huh? Hikaru, there isn't a stain there. The broad is clean. Is pretty." Akari informed him.

"The stain right here. Is kind of brownish-red." Hikaru said pointing to the corner of the invisible stained as he tried again to scrubbed it off.

Akari was beginning to feel that Hikaru is making fun of her.

"Where?" She asked trying to see the so called stain. Nothing. She didn't see a thing.

"Hikaru, there isn't a stain there" Akari said.

Hikaru, feeling frustrated, pointed to the corner again and was about to shout at her.

'You can see the stain?'

Without thinking, Hikaru answered.

"That's what I been telling you!" he shouted. Akari look at him puzzling.

'You can hear me?!' asked the voice amazed.

Hikaru paused. That voice wasn't Akari as he looked at her and noticed her puzzled looked. Beside, the voices sound like a male, very gentle with a tint something that sounds like a bell. He knows for sure that Akari's voices doesn't sound like that.

"Who's there. Come out! Grandpa, is that you?!" Hikaru was getting nervous as he feel like something was going to happen. Which never was a good thing.

Akari was getting goosbumps as the air in the antic changed. It doesn't help that the rain outside was getting louder and louder as thunder was striking, like a scene from those horror movies that show a spooky house full of dusts and cobwebs. Hikaru wan't helping either. He was actually making her more scared.

"Hikaru, stop play around" she pleaded. Hikaru wasn't listening.

"Stop it. I'm going if you keep playing like that" Akari asked for the last time before making her ways down the stairs. Still, Hikaru wasn't listening to her.

'Thank you, all gods above for giving me this chance' said the voice.

Hikaru turned around and around, looking for the owner of the voice. Then he stopped in front of the goban. He swallowed hard.

The goban was glowing like fireflies as the air stiffened and a white figure pop out of the goban slowly. First, Hikaru noticed the sheet of white cloth, then the corner of the cloth showed a fan poking out and then, then the whole body was out. Hikaru stared at the figure in fear as his first thought was 'ghost!', then he looked at the ghost face. He soon wished he never did that.

Hikaru swore that the 'ghost' was a girl. He couldn't see his hair yet but the face scream out the label; beautiful and grace. Like someone from those anime that he watched with Akari sometimes, the ones when a girl was putting on a princess dress and walking down the aisle in a church. Without thinking, Hikaru make eye contact with the so-called 'ghost'.

The next thing he knew, pain pressure reflected deep into his brain as dark spots make his vision.

A 'thump' was heard as he hear Akari voice calling his name. Then darkness welcome his vision as something heavy was shift inside his mind.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. I am thankful that you guys (the readers) takes your times to read this. Please review and comments. I hope that there isn't any thing that I had missed because my cousin beta-ed this for me so, it will not be perfect.

~Windying


End file.
